Confused Emotions
by TriWritersInc
Summary: Warnings: Slash, lemon, twincest. Prowl is confused over his emotions after a particularly hard battle and is avoiding a certain set of twins. What will happen when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe confront him?


**Author Note**: Hey everyone, here is the beta read version of Confused Emotions. This may or may not be made into a multi-chapter story, it really depends on how much time I have on my hands, and those muse bunnies! I can't believe the response that I've had to this oneshot so far, 5 reviews in the first 24 hours it was posted. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story, it means heaps to me. Thanks to Darkeyes17 for beta reading this for me! Awesome work!-**Major**

Exvent-similar to a sigh and is the cycling of air outwards in the vents

_Bond Speak_

* * *

><p>Ghosting his hand across his face Prowl put the last of the reports into the 'out' box. His chronometer showed that it was well past respectable recharge times. The Ark's halls had been silent for hours and only the bots designated on duty were still awake.<p>

Technically Prowl should have been off duty, not in his office filling out data pads. The Autobot second in command was known for being a workaholic but this was taking it to a new level. Prowl himself didn't even know why he was still in his office filling out data pads that were due weeks in advance.

Error messages had been flashing across his HUD for joors, saying his energy levels were low. Once again, the tactician had not refuelled although this time it wasn't because he forgot; instead it was to avoid a certain couple of mechs.

The mechs in question were the twins. The pranking, pit spawned, warrior twins. The avoidance had began just after the latest Decepticon battle.

~~/~~

_Flashback_

Sitting in a meeting with the Prime, the command group discussed the latest human issues and the lack of Decepticon action. Just as the meeting was adjourned the Decepticon alarm rang throughout the base, jolting the officers into action. The party to stay at base was Perceptor, First Aid, Red Alert, Wheeljack and the Aerial bots. Chosen to respond to the alarm were Optimus Prime, Prowl, Blaster, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Ratchet among others. With swift preparation and brisk actions, the departing contingency met at the entrance of the Ark before heading quickly to the nuclear plant that the Decepticons had chosen to raid.

Engines ran hot as the Autobots pushed their alt-modes to their maximum speeds in order to stop Megatron and his troops as quickly as possible. Prowl, having one of the faster car forms, along with the twins, pulled ahead of the group to assess the situation before the main group arrived.

Speeding up to the east side of the nuclear plant the three Autobots transformed and slipped inside the building. Hugging the walls as close as possible the three made their way towards the energy output area of the plant, where they could hear metallic voices coming from.

Prowl mentioned with his helm, and the Twins split up to find cover. As they each hid themselves and observed what was happening, they all noticed something that made their tanks lurch in horror. The Decepticons had literally squished the humans into the metal so that there was nothing left but a bloody smear on the wall. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged an enraged look while Prowl shuttered his optics and focused. He could pay respects to the fallen organics after the Decepticons were no longer a threat.

Looking up, Prowl's battle computer hummed as he watched the Decepticons work. They were now creating energon cubes from the nuclear plants output generators.

Distracted as he was by all the data input to his battle computer, Prowl never noticed Soundwave creeping up behind him until it was too late. A vice like grip constricted around his throat before he was yanked harshly out of his hiding position and thrust into the middle of the room. He gasped and lashed out behind him, but was unable to land a blow on the telepath.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, discarding all rational thought, left their hiding spots before charging the Decepticons with wild battle cries, heedless of the harm to themselves. They later found out that it was only because of their brave, reckless actions, that Prowl had been able to survive later at all.

Not long after, the rest of the Autobots arrived, Ironhide and Jazz joining the Twins in battling Soundwave and his cassettes along with the cone head trine. However, Prowl was unable to join the fight as Soundwave had acted upon seeing the twins charge out of their hidden spots and had maliciously ripped Prowl's door wings clean off, severely damaging his main energon lines.

The resulting damage meant that Prowl remained a slumped pile upon the floor as the battle raged on.

Unconsciously, Prowl moaned in pain as he lay on the cold ground, the sound drawing the attention of the golden and ruby coloured twins.

It was then the twins who managed to down their opponents first, and they rushed to the fallen Praxian's side. Sideswipe looked panicked and even Sunstreaker looked a little more stirred up in contrast to his characteristic cool and bored demeanour. Gone was the battle hardened exteriors that were usually displayed in a fight, this was the side of them that only the Autobots ever got to see – admittedly only occasionally.

Ironhide gave a solid punch to Skywarp, and decided to see where the twins had gone. Looking around to check the warrior's position, he found them near Prowl. Ironhide noted that the twins were acting unusually. Usually there was no way in pit they would have broken off from the battle to help Prowl. The thought got pushed to the back of his mind as he turned back to his opponent although he made a mental note to contemplate it later.

As Sideswipe panicked, Sunstreaker urgently commed Ratchet, asking for medical assistance. While he waited impatiently for Ratchet to arrive he tried his hardest not to let the emotions from Sideswipe's part of the bond affect him. There was no way that he would break down in the middle of the battle.

Of course, he felt the same way as Sideswipe! However, he had a stone-cold reputation to uphold and he had to be the strong one. Sunstreaker had always been the stronger of the two in these kinds of situations emotionally.

It was only seconds later that Ratchet rushed into the room expecting to find two very mangled Lamborghini twins.

Instead the sight that met his optics was much more disturbing.

The second in command was on the edge of stasis lock with energon liberally pouring out of gaping wounds on his back where his door wings had once attached. Instead, all there was were the shorn edges of metal , tubing and wiring.

Unsurprised by the distressed look on Sideswipe's face and the grim one that adorned Sunstreaker's faceplates, Ratchet briskly set to work to get Prowl temporarily patched up.

Relief flooded through the golden plated twin as Ratchet started working on Prowl. If Ratchet was looking after Prowl, then he would be fine. Finally taking a moment to look up at the doorway and ensure that no one was coming, his optics met with those of a Decepticon. Specifically, a triple-changer; Blitzwing.

The great form of the Decepticon filled the doorway as his red optics hardened, preparing for battle.

Hot, swirling rage filled Sunstreaker as he stared the 'Con down. He made a decision to ensure that Blitzwing wouldn't get the first strike. With a roar, Sunstreaker launched himself at the Decepticon, unmindful of the damage that would ensue on both his paint and body. The only thought that was running through Sunstreaker's mind was that he had to protect both Prowl and Ratchet.

The yellow twin's feelings coursed through the bond, letting Sideswipe know what was happening. Reluctantly tearing himself away from Prowl's side, Sideswipe joined his twin in beating up Blitzwing with a loud whoop of fiendish glee.

By the time the twins broke off their fight with Blitzwing, the majority of the Autobots had headed back to the Ark. Prowl had been one of the first to be taken back to the Ark – and since the twins had no wish to hang around the battlefield, they sped back to the Ark to be closer to Prowl.

_End Flashback_

_~~/~~_

Prowl had been pulled out of stasis three earth days after the battle and had been avoiding the twins since; just thinking of them started to make Prowl's processors hurt.

Ironically enough it seemed as if the twins were avoiding him as well. No pranks had been pulled since he had been pulled out of stasis lock, a wonder in itself.

What really threw the second in command's processor in a loop was the concern he had seen flash across Sunstreaker's face as he had been revealed by Soundwave. Along with this the main gossip of the Autobots onboard the ship was centred on the battle, and more specifically the way the twins had been completely distressed by the Datsun's injuries.

That was about all Prowl had been able to get out of Jazz about the current activities on the ship. Of course, Jazz was willing to share more info so long as the SIC completed his part of the deal.

Unfortunately there was no way that Prowl was going to go up to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to question them about their actions during the battle. There really was no reason to when Jazz already had the answers – and it would save a great deal of processor ache if it could just be prised out of the saboteur.

Another low energon warning flashed across Prowl's HUD as he finished another of his data pads. Deciding that it was finally time to get some recharge, he exited his office and made his way down to the officer's quarters.

Typing his code into the lock outside his berthroom, Prowl sighed as he entered. Just inside the doorway Prowl came to an abrupt stop, processor spinning.

There, sitting on his berth, were the twins. Instead of their usual cocky smiles, expressions of nervousness adorned their faceplates. Yellow and red armour gleamed in the dim light of the Praxian's quarters.

Nothing around the room had been touched. The few things that were spread sparsely around the room remained in the same positions they had been in when Prowl had left for his office. The berth was pushed up against the back of the room while the desk was situated against the wall to the right of the door.

On the left side of the room was a door through to the private wash racks that each officer was privy to. A stack of data pads sat in a neat pile upon the desk and the shelf above the desk held recreational data pads, arranged in alphabetical order. Altogether there weren't many personal items throughout the room.

An awkward silence yawned between them as the twins and Prowl looked at each other in uncertainty. Then, stepping fully into his quarters and locking the door, Prowl started to talk.

"Why are you in my quarters?"

Instead of replying, Sunstreaker started to look upset at the abrupt and harsh tone while Sideswipe just stared at Prowl blankly.

This made Prowl uncomfortable and his logic computer started to work itself up. Getting a tight grip on his battle computer, Prowl reiterated his question.

The accusatory tone pushed a mentally exhausted and uncharacteristically anxious Sunstreaker over the edge, and tears stated to slide down his faceplates silently.

This wasn't normal, not at all. Sideswipe wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker as Prowl looked on in confusion.

"We're in your quarters because we were waiting for you to finally finish writing those data pads," Sideswipe finally replied in answer. Prowl couldn't help but note that his tone, like Sunstreaker's actions, were unlike the ruby frontliner. It was soft…uncertain.

"You could have just come into my office if you wanted to talk to me," the black and white mech stated.

"You've been avoiding us and you would have just made some excuse to get us out of your office," Sunstreaker said in a downcast voice.

"..."

Prowl found words escaped him at that. The statement rang with truth.

"Why are you avoiding us? Have we done something wrong? Have we hurt you or offended you?" Sideswipe questioned.

"We haven't even pulled any pranks since you got injured," Sunstreaker added.

"I...I don't know. It just doesn't make sense," Prowl answered, bringing a hand up to press at his forehelm in exasperation.

"What doesn't make sense?"

"The fact that you two saved me doesn't make sense and neither does the fact that you haven't pulled a prank since it happened. Just couple that with you two staying well clear of me…a confusing puzzle is presented, one which makes no sense at all," replied Prowl, shifting awkwardly under the twin gazes.

"We thought Ratchet told you," Sideswipe said as he shared a quick look with his twin.

"Ratchet didn't tell me anything. What was he meant to tell me?" Prowl asked swiftly, crossing his arms.

"The Hatchet is online just to make us miserable," Sunstreaker said under his exvent as he suddenly perked up.

"We saved you because we care about you. It was like our world stopped when Soundwave grabbed you," Sideswipe explained, tone brimming with apprehension even as a small smile appeared on his face.

"We prank bots because it means we get your attention. You always pay attention to the rest of the officers and those data pads of yours, but you would never pay attention to us unless we run amuck," Sunstreaker added in.

"..."

Prowl found himself without words once more. He had nothing to say to this as he knew it was true. He barely ever spent time in the rec. room with the other bots and when he did he only ever conversed with the officers. Even when he thought back to before the fateful launch of the Ark, the same could be said. Prowl really had never given any of the other Autobots much of his attention unless it was in direct relation to completing a task, or in a commander capacity.

Prowl's light blue optics connected with Sideswipe's and it was easy for the red twin to see the sadness in them. It was only one out of the two times he had ever seen the second in command's stoic mask fall. The only other time was when Bluestreak had been found in the ruins of Praxus.

Sunstreaker soon picked up on the regret emanating from Prowl and shared a thought across the bond. Without waiting for Sideswipe to acknowledge, the yellow twin stood and covered the distance between him and the Datsun in two long strides before gathering the black and white bot in his arms.

Sideswipe, internally agreeing with Sunstreaker's plan, joined his twin in embracing Prowl.

Meanwhile, Prowl's thoughts were still stuck on the idea that the twins had been purposely pranking other bots to get his attention. If he had just figured this out earlier he could have prevented all those pranks...

Feeling slightly frustrated he pulled his battle computer away from that line of thought and picked up on something else the twins had mentioned. They had said that they had saved him because they... liked him.

The last time Prowl had had a lover was when he was working as an enforcer in Iacon. None of his relationships had ever ended well and the last one had ended up with him swearing not to show those kind of emotions to anyone again. It was always the stoic exterior which drew the mech or femme in, but it was when they found out he did actually have such deep emotions that they got scared away.

Surely this would end just as badly as any other relationship. Surely. Somewhere in the back of his processor Prowl was actually contemplating the idea of exploring this angle with the twins.

It was then that the second in command actually noticed that he was no longer standing in the middle of the room alone. Two sparks could be sensed in close proximity and exvents from two bots could be sensed ghosting along his door wings.

How had he not noticed the twins moving closer to him? They were now so close that he was almost sandwiched between them. Yellow and red arms were wrapped around his upper plating, carefully avoiding his elegant door wings. Warmth emanated from their frames, settling over his own like a blanket.

Sideswipe could just see the way Prowl was thinking about something, and most likely regretting something from his past. This much could be told from the hum of a processor working hard to think something through, and by the slightly heated plating associated with something which would rile a bot up.

It was as he realised that he was sandwiched between the twins that Prowl's core temperature began to rise. Luckily his temperature had not yet risen enough for his internal fans to kick in as that would be highly embarrassing.

"You aren't really as emotionless as everyone says you are, are you?" Sideswipe questioned in a low voice, his lip plates only millimetres away from Prowl's audio receivers.

A hitch in the intake of air was Sideswipe's only answer as Prowl struggled to keep his emotions in check. It wouldn't do to ruin the moment now with all of his unrestrained emotions running rife through him.

"You know, I bet you'd be a good lover, especially when you take the leash off your emotions," Sunstreaker murmured in a sultry voice from Prowl's other side. A salacious smirk adorned his handsome faceplates as he looked appraisingly over his commander's neck.

Prowl's fans finally kicked in as his core temperature was pushed beyond the normal functioning range. There was _something_ about the twins which made Prowl get worked up. The Datsun had noticed it once before when he had been putting them both into the brig. The close proximity of being only a few feet away from them sent his sensors haywire.

Maybe he had always felt something for the twins and never actually recognized it. The emotions were probably dropped every time they occurred and never stayed functional until the logic computer was switched off.

Any train of thought Prowl might have been trying to uphold was forgotten as Sideswipes hand slid into the joint between his door wings and back struts and began to stroke sensually, slowly. Simultaneously, Sunstreaker's lip plates abruptly connected with Prowl's.

A surge of pleasurable sensory data assaulted Prowl's battle computer, forcing him to switch it off. With logical thinking the very last thing on his mind, Prowl decided to make the most of the situation. Responding to Sunstreaker's passionate kiss, Prowl's glossa battled for dominance, tangling with the clever glossa of the golden twin.

However it was a lost cause before it began and Sunstreaker soon gained dominance. Sideswipe's digits tweaked and teased wires within the Datsun's door wings, eliciting deep moans. The sight proved too much for the twins and they were soon trying to tease Prowl's cod piece open, sneaky hands slithering down the panting body and to the sensitive seams.

Prowl could feel his core temperature rising, fans whining in their attempt to cool his body. The feel of Sideswipe's digits ghosting across his sensor array just increased the uncomfortable feeling behind his cod piece. Lubricant pooled behind the closed cover as the twins started to nibble along the side of his plating on his shoulders. The second in command's door wings splayed wide at the pleasure the nibbling brought. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bent over to continue to nibble down his sides, lower, and lower…

It was as Sideswipe nipped at the side of the cod piece that it sprung away from its catches. The lubricant which had pooled there was now free to run down Prowl's thighs. Sunstreaker kneeled and followed the trail with his glossa, delighting in the slightly metallic taste. At the same time Sideswipe dipped a finger into Prowl's valve, feeling the hot, wet heat encircle his digit.

Prowl let out a keening moan as Sideswipe's digit pierced him. It had been vorns since his last interface and Prowl was feeling more than ready.

"Yes," the SIC hissed, "more!"

Sideswipe added a second, then third digit into Prowl's valve. Lubricant dribbled down white thighs, staining them with the pink colour.

The twins had already worked out between their bond how this was going to happen and Sunstreaker put it into action. Dragging his digits sensually along the Datsun's sides, dipping into each armour overlap, Sunstreaker slowly stood up from his kneeling position. Sideswipe, standing up, for he had never knelt, made full use of both his glossa and digits as he went to pleasure Prowl's door wings.

Prowl's optics had long since shuttered so that he could concentrate on the wonderful sensations assailing his chassis. The twins exchanged sly looks at this. That just wouldn't suit the twins' plan.

"Open your eyes." The command came from Sideswipe although his voice was slightly static-filled.

With effort, Prowl opened his optics and was met with the sight of golden chest armour. Forgetting inhibitions that he once may have had, the Datsun reached his hands up and started to tease the transformation seams along Sunstreaker's chest armour.

One minute Prowl was teasing transformation seams, the next he was being impaled by Sunstreaker's spike. The sensation of being full was a glorious one. His valve ached slightly as it tried to adjust to the yellow twin's girth. "Ah!" he gasped, filled with sensation.

Sunstreaker held still as Prowl adjusted to his size. However it wasn't long before the Datsun was once again moaning, gripping onto his shoulders in encouragement, and Sunstreaker decided to start thrusting.

The sensation of having Sunstreaker's large length within him was incredible, the thrusting motion simply increasing the feeling. The slight ache that could be felt within his valve was trivial, just a side effect of not having a berth partner in the last few vorns. Prowl's plating continued to heat up, the whine of his engines joined by the whines of both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's fans. The once silent room was filled with Prowl's moans has he was thoroughly fragged and fondled.

The Datsun's HUD was full of urgent warning messages for an imminent overload. However, Sunstreaker had no intention of pushing Prowl over the edge until the plan was complete.

Sunstreaker grinned sexily and slowed his thrusts, earning a delicious whine from Prowl. The loss of the friction was almost painful, just adding to the pleasure of the mounting overload.

As Sunstreaker fully stopped, Sideswipe moved up behind Prowl. The loss of contact on his door wings coaxed a long keen from the Datsun.

However this keening stopped as he felt the tip of Sideswipe's spike at the entrance to his valve. The second in command quivered slightly, optics wide at the thought of what was to come.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wrapped their arms around the Datsun as he quivered – thinking that he was afraid of what was to come. Offering the slight comfort that they knew, Sideswipe pressed into the second in command's valve.

The pain was sharp, lancing through his valve but at the same time there was some sort of pleasure. Coolant pooled in his optics at the burn within his valve. Whether it was a conscious thought or not, Prowl lent into the twins' arms. At the same time Sideswipe had inched his full length within his valve and had stopped moving within him.

It seemed like forever that the three of them stood together, Prowl sandwiched between the two twins. However it was less than thirty seconds later that the Datsun started to moan in ecstasy. The feeling of being full was extraordinarily satisfying and the slightly uncomfortable feeling just added to the sensations in his port.

A small buck from Prowl's hips spurred the twins into action as they started to slowly thrust into the black and white's valve in synchronization.

With two spikes filling his valve, each and every one of Prowl's nodes were registering contact and pleasure. Each thrust set off all of the sensor nodes, flooding the Datsun's processor with overwhelming lust.

Sunstreaker knew that overload was coming, and soon. The room was filled with the loud whine of cooling fans, and still their chassis were reaching their maximum heat.

Prowl's helm was tilted back, moans pouring from his mouth.

Black hands stilled as overload shot through the Datsun's frame. It was as if a fire had burnt through his systems, heat enflaming every circuit and node within his chassis.

Prowl's loud cry as he overloaded was almost enough to push the twins into their own overloads but it was the black and whites valve clenching around the combined girth of their spikes that did it.

Sunstreaker's fluids shot into the valve as he came with a low growl, leaning forward to rest his forehelm into his lover's.

Sideswipe followed less than an astrosecond later, his own fluids mixing with his brother's to fill the Datsun's valve.

It wasn't until their cooling fans were no longer whining and their overloads had faded that the twins gently pulled out of Prowl; first Sideswipe then Sunstreaker.

Gentle kisses were placed upon any of Prowl's armour that came they could reach; two sets of lip plates slowly displaying contentment and care for the second in command.

Prowl himself was too spent to notice that the twins were pulling out. However he did notice when Sunstreaker pulled him down onto the golden chest and Sideswipe wrapped his arms around both himself and Sunstreaker.

With two warm chassis either side of him giving off a calming aura it was no wonder that the Datsun fell into recharge swiftly, but not before whispering a soft 'thank you,' to the warrior twins.

The twins themselves abstained from recharge long enough to place Prowl on his berth, dim the lights and share a bond conversation.

'_Well that went a lot better than previously expected...'_ Sideswipe commented cheerily, moving forward to hop on the berth.

'_Much better than we thought. It's good though, maybe now he won't spend so much time with his paperwork,'_ Sunstreaker replied, sliding in on Prowl's other side, gently stroking the striking crimson chevron in front of his face.

The last words were sent across the bond, and the two front liners fell into recharge, Prowl sandwiched between the two of them.

* * *

><p>Reviews are like high grade for me...the more I get the more I seem to want..Don't ask where I got my high grade from because I can't remember anything except some random yellow and red flashes...:D<p> 


End file.
